The Daughter of Nemesis
by Spiritflight
Summary: Zero-g timeline What if there was a Daughter of Nemesis that has more power than anyone or anything in the world? How would that change everything? I do not own beyblade.
1. Chapter 1

Resurrected

Prologue:

"Wow" thought Tsubasa, "a lot has changed." Ever since Gingka and the other legendary bladers defeated Nemesis years ago, everyone now had a new start. Madoka now owned the B-pit shop and was mentoring her younger sister, Mal. Gingka and the others disappeared off to who knows where and Ryusei retired, leaving him in charge of the WBBA with Hikaru and Madoka as his assistants. Benkei now owns a hamburger shop while training Zero and some other bladers around town. He sighed while moving away from the window from watching the new LBO building shake and tremble. He didn't know anything about them, just their name. Every day the building shook with explosions and he didn't know why. "Just what are you LBO" he thought, " and what are you doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tsubasa pov:

The LBO building shook with an explosion. "Meep!" my younger cousin, Angel, squeaked, "do they do this every day?" "Yes, they do. Don't worry you'll get used to it" I replied. Angel was now staying with me because her parents died and there was no one to take care of her.

Angel pov:

I sighed. I was an 11 year old girl with long pure white hair that looks a very light blond in the dark, midnight blue eyes and wings. Yeah, you heard me right, wings. Years ago, a man known as Dr. Ziggurat wanted to make the most powerful blader known to mankind. In order to do that, he had to use bird DNA on me and so I grew wings. My dove white wings are 13 feet across from tip to tip. I am very proud of them, in fact. I was helpful in many cases, from saving a drowning toddler to finding lost people in the ocean. My senses are also sharper than a normal persons, I could use my raptor eyesight to see more than a mile away. I don't really talk much because there is no reason to. I can also get really angry sometimes, but flying helps me cool down. When I'm not angry, I'm usually hanging out with Madoka and Hikaru or helping Tsubasa. I was right in the middle of reading a good book when Hikaru bursts in and says, "Tsubasa, you won't believe whose here!"


	3. Chapter 3

Angel pov:

_Who could that be?_ I thought. _Tsubasa has enough to worry about; with the legend bladers disappearing and the LB- wait a second. LB stands for legend Bladers! The O must stand for organization. Legendary Bladers Organization. _"Tsubasa," I spoke up. "LBO stands for Legendary Bladers Organization, think about it." He looked at me with wonder. "Why don't you come and meet them?" he asked. I smiled in reply. I always wanted to meet the Legend bladers in person, but when I had the chance to I was either too young or busy. I went over to my room to pick up my bey, Angelo Nemesis. Yup, you heard me right, my beyblade is Angelo Nemesis. She was my best friend, I could always talk to her with my mind and she would always listen or reply back. Dr. Ziggurat gave her to me when I was three years old and I kept her because I couldn't bring myself to throw it away. I walked back to Tsubasa and Hikaru, who were waiting for me by the elevator door patiently. After I got in the elevator Tsubasa asked me, "Are you excited?" I smiled and nodded in reply. "Do you mind if I can fly after I get to know them?" "Sure", he replied. The elevator door opened and I walked out. I couldn't believe my eyes; all ten of the legend bladers were here! Right in front of me! "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" I heard my older cousin ask. All of them rushed forward, greeting my cousin with smiles, handshakes, and words of greeting. I looked down at my feet, listening to what everyone was saying. "Hey, you guys, I have to introduce you to someone. This is Angel Otori, my younger cousin. She's staying with me because her parents died. Angel, meet the Legend Bladers. I'm sure you know who everyone is." I froze and looked up feeling everyone's eyes on me. I glanced at Madoka who was smiling at me encouragingly. "As you heard Tsubasa say, my name is Angel Otori, I'm eleven years old and I have… wings." I unfurled my wings out to their full length and was deafened by gasps. Someone stepped in front of me and I looked up to see Gingka Hagane. "How did you get your wings?" he asked gently. "I'm sure you know a man named Dr. Ziggurat. He was working with Rago and Doji and they agreed to create the best blader in the history of mankind. In order to do that, they had to use avian DNA or also known as bird DNA and then they created me. The problem was that I was already smarter than a fifth grader because they enhanced my abilities. They found out and started doing very painful experiments; I almost died to a couple, to see if I could live longer than normal humans. And I could. I couldn't get killed very easily and I healed faster. One day I gathered up my courage and escaped by killing some of the guards. I tracked down my parents and to find out they were already dead, so I called Tsubasa and asked him if I could stay with him and he said yes, despite me having wings." I finished. By the time I finished everyone's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Wow" Tsubasa said, "That's the most I ever heard you speak." I looked at him and smiled. "Do you blade?" a man that had green hair and fangs, Kyoya Tategami, asked. "Yes, I do" I replied. I turned to a man with white hair, Dunamis. "You know Rago is the son of Nemesis, right?" I asked. He nodded. "Well" I said holding out my bey, "This is my bey Angelo Nemesis and I am the daughter of Nemesis. I am the exact opposite of Rago, I want to help the world, not destroy it. I glow a white aura, while he grows black and I'm on your side while he is not."


	4. Chapter 4

Angel pov:

As soon as I was done, all of the legendary bladers came forward and started asking me questions, but one voice stood out from all of them. "How do we know that you're not lying and are really on their side?" the blonde haired blader, Chris asked. "If you don't believe me, I'll battle you." I replied back asking a challenge. As we got into position, Kenta went over and started the countdown.

"3

2

1

Let it rip!"

"_You ready Angelo?" I asked telepathically. "Yes, mistress" she replied back. _"Angelo!" I yelled. Everyone gasped as Angelo shot forward, colliding with Phantom Orion and shooting it forward into a wall. I recalled my beyblade and said to Chris "You were saying?" He just stared at me. I walked off the stadium and unfurled my wings, not caring what anybody else was doing. I started running and flapping my wings. I rose into the bright blue sky and started practicing my dives. I could feel everyone watching me but I still continued on. I turned and started flapping going straight up. When I was high enough I folded my wings against my back and shot down. I felt the air in my face and I saw the ground rushing towards me. At the last second I spread out my wings and landed perfectly on my feet. I tucked my wings into my shirt and turned to Tsubasa. "I have a secret. Its Rago, you did not beat him, he is training with Nemesis and getting stronger as we speak." I said. "the only thing that nemesis needs to become the strongest is me. He wants to kidnap me and force me to work with him. Its because I am the daughter of nemesis and my power is the key to saving the world or destroying it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, wait, wait," Tsubasa started. "you knew all along that this was happening and you didn't tell us?"

I nodded.

"why?"

"because."

He gave me a questioning look.

I sighed. "That's everything I know." I said.

"Do you know where he is?" he asked me.

"No, I don't. All I know is that he is in the city, and if he finds me, I'm good as dead." I replied.

"We need to do something about this. We need to protect you." Gingka said. The others nodded their heads and agreed.

I have an idea, how about the legend bladers separate and we will each keep her for one week." Dunamis said, a thoughtful look on his face. "Me and Tithi will take her to Mist Mountain first." Everyone nodded. King said, "Then I'll take her next and we'll pass her on. If that's okay with her."

Everyone looked towards me. I nodded once again.

"Good, we leave tomorrow morning." Dunamis confirmed.

-**Time Skip to tomorrow morning**-

"Should we wake her?" a voice said, whom I guessed belonged to Tithi.

"No, let her sleep. She's had enough excitement." A deeper voice, Dunamis said.

Two gentle hands lifted me off my bed, and I felt my cheek being brushed by some fabric. At the same time, I heard a heartbeat. The last thing I heard before I fully went to sleep, was: "Let's hope they like her."


	6. Chapter 6

We were on a plane, and I had woken up hours ago, in a first-class seat with the sunlight in my face. Dunamis and Tithi were currently explaining everything to me. The ancestors of the Solar System bladers were at Mist Mountain and were waiting for us. They knew everything about me, from what Dunamis and Tithi told them, and already considered me as their sister. Even King Zeus was there. Dunamis warned me not to laugh at what they were wearing, and I promised back. I looked up at the sign and buckled in my seatbelt, preparing to land.

-TIMESKIP-

As we walked up to the sliding door of the Mist Mountain temple, six heads turned. They were all dressed like royalty with golden armor and clothes. "Everyone, this is Angel, the daughter of nemesis. Angel this is Jupiter, Saturn, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and King Zeus." Tithi explained. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." I greeted. Venus, Tithi's ancestor smiled, walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. As I was turning to the other Ancients **(A/N: that is my nickname for them) **a boom sounded overhead. Spirits, with black auras swirling around them, were flying towards us. I snapped open my wings, rose into the sky, and began to fly towards them, ready to fight. I kicked, punched, scratched, and bit, until there was nothing left of them. I dropped back down to the others, who were watching me with concerned looks. As my feet touched the ground, my head swam and the whole world went black.


End file.
